


Perfect

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Confrontations, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Gen, Physical Disability, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: **FIC CONTAINS SEASON 5 TRAILER SPOILERS**A break in a long awaited fight leads to uncomfortable words and a spiteful and vicious reveal. (Second character not tagged because of said spoilers)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER WARNING FOR SPOILERS! 
> 
> I started writing this a while ago, because I wanted to see a confrontation like this, but after the s5 trailer I decided to adjust it to match what we'd seen of new canon with Michael and throw it out into the world.

As the twins stood, facing off as they caught their breath before another round, Lucifer spoke.

"Why? Why take over my life?"

"Because you Fell, but you’re still perfect! You have people who care about you, and you've been allowed to stay on earth, and you still look as perfect as the day we were created!"

"You think I've had it easy? I've been in Hell for aeons, constantly surrounded by tortured souls and having to watch my back so none of the demons could put a knife in it! I only managed to stay on Earth because of a deal with Amenadiel, and he still tried to kill me to get me back to Hell, and I honestly have no idea why the humans care about me."

"And yet, you swan around, the vision of the humans' perfect ideal of an angel, when they only look on me with _pity_. You left me broken for millennia, even though I did all that Father asked me to!"

"Perfect? You think this is how I still look, after what you did to me? All the pain you caused me?"

As Lucifer's voice rose, Michael noticed the manic glint in his brother’s eyes.

"But I forgot. You haven’t seen the damage you wrought!"

Without any further warning, he shifted, hellfire glowing in his eyes as his human face melted away to show the terrible scars beneath. Michael froze, confronted with his brother’s destroyed visage.

"This is what you did to me Mikey!" he said, mockingly using his childhood nickname. "I _burnt_. I thought I was hurting when you broke everything you could and tossed me over the edge, but that was nothing compared to how it felt to burn as I fell through every plane. That was _agony_! And then I crashed into Hell, and every bone that had started to heal broke anew and all I could do was scream. I _prayed_ , brother, I **_begged_** for forgiveness or help or **_DEATH_** and no one answered. Not one of you cared enough to pay attention to my pain. A demon helped me eventually. I think she took pity on the broken husk of an angel that had crashed into Hell, unable to do anything but weep and beg. She wasn't kind, far from it, but she didn't immediately try and kill me."

"Brother, I-" Michael began, eyes wide at Lucifer's fury and the mass of scars covering every inch of his once-perfect face.

"You think you had it worse. At least you still had family." Lucifer bit out, jaw tense as he spun round to stalk out onto the balcony.

"Luci-!"

"No more. I'm done. No more…" he said, sounding exhausted as he unfurled great leathern wings and launched himself off the balcony.

Michael was left stood in the midst of the destroyed penthouse, lamenting all that had broken between him and the once-flawless mirror of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
